Let Me Teach You
by flyawayKlaine
Summary: Older!Dom!Blaine meets Young!Naive!Kurt in a gay club one day, and knew he had to have him in his claws. He could definitely teach this boy a thing or two. Rubbish at summaries but great at stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This story is based on a brilliant prompt given to me by x. Myownway .x It's Dom!Older!Blaine and young!naive!Kurt. That's all I'm telling you now, you'll have to read the story to find out the happenings of our favourite couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson sat in one of the booths of the club, his eyes trailing the dance floor for anyone remotely interesting for his new conquest. He was about to give up when his hazel eyes caught sight of the most stunning human he had seen. With his chestnut hair swept back from his face and his green eyes? Or are they blue, Blaine just couldn't tell. What he could tell though, was that this boy was definitely too young to be here and obviously a virgin. He smirked to himself; he had found his new plaything. Blaine stood up and started forcing his way to the bar and the boy he knew would be a lot of fun.

* * *

Kurt Hummel felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting at the bar on his own. He had come to the bar with his friends from school Nick and Jeff, after getting fake ID's and wanting to have a little fun, but now he wished he didn't. Both his friends were off on the dance floor, leaving him alone at the bar. He looked around uncomfortably as he got looks from guys his father's age!

Maybe he should have picked an outfit that looked less revealing and tight, he thought as he looked down at himself in his white button up and the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned along with his calf high boots. He was just about to go find his friends when a much older man grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you goin' babe?" He asked Kurt, leaning close to his face and letting his alcoholic breath wash over him. Kurt panicked and tried to struggle away when he heard a smooth voice and felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Excuse me mate, can you let my boyfriend go? I'm so sorry, sweetie, I left you here, but you know the guys, they had to pull me away from you." He smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the boys' temple. Kurt looked up at the nameless man before feeling the stinky mans hand remove itself from his wrist.

"Oh, it's okay. They hate sharing you with me." He joked, smiling gratefully up at him as the other man walked away. Kurt sighed and pulled away from the curly haired man. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime, cutie." He winked and sat down next to the boy, ordering two cocktails. "So, what's your name?" He asked, passing Kurt one of the purple concoctions that was placed in front of them.

"Uhr... Kurt, y-yours?" He stuttered, looking away from the handsome man and blushing. He couldn't believe this man was actually speaking to him. Him! There was a number of good looking guys in this place, and this god of a man was speaking to him.

Blaine chuckled and looked the boy up and down. "Blaine. By the reaction to that guy, I'm, guessing first time clubbing? That and I've never seen you here before."

Kurt nodded shyly. "Yeah, it's a friends 21st so we're out partying." He lied smoothy, taking a sip of his drink. Blaine shook his head and leaned in close to Kurt's ear.

"How old are you really, Kurt? You can trust me, I'm not a person who will rat you out." He smirked as he saw Kurt shiver.

"Fine... I'm 16, but please don't tell anyone here! I'll do anything." He instantly regretted saying that as he saw Blaine's eyes darken slightly and lick his lips. He looked away and continued to sip his drink.

"Oh, Kurt, I know you'll do anything, because you seem like the type of boy who follows orders well enough. So tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked, smirking at him.

Kurt shook his head shyly. "No, I don't. Not too many gay guys around. Um, look, I think I'm just going to try and find a way home without my dad getting angry at me."

Blaine stopped the gorgous boy from running away from him, he wasn't getting away that easily. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come back with me? I only live around the corner and you can freshen up and we can possibly get to know each other more?" He noticed Kurt's eyes betray his mouth.

"No, I really shouldn't, I'm with some friends and I can't leave them." Blaine knew he was going to say something like that and had already come up with a plan.

"But I think you should. Look at your friends, Kurt, all wrapped up in each other. You wouldn't want to be a burden on them would you, The awkward third wheel?" Blaine saw Kurt's face fall slightly before nodding at him.

"O-Okay, I'll come home with you, as long as you drop me back off at school tomorrow, okay?" He asked with a shaky voice. Blaine nodded and sent Kurt to go and say goodbye to his friends. He fetched his coat from the locker rooms and walked to the door, spotting Kurt standing in the corner awkwardly. He walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, making him jump.

"You ready to go, babe? It's about a 20 minute walk to mine and I don't want you getting cold so take my jacket." He placed his jacket over Kurt's shoulders and watched the boy hold it tighter around himself. He nodded at the boy and led him outside into the crisp, autumn air and down the road. With each step, the music became quieter and quieter until the only noises they heard were the rustling of the wind in the bushes, the occasional bird and the crunching of their footsteps on the gravel and fallen leaves.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this part over and done with and start the smut on a new chapter.

the-power-of-love: Yeah, he seems sweet, but he turns a little bit dark in the next couple of chapters. But don't worry, he will be back to being sweet.

x. Myownway .x: It's okay, thank you for giving me this request and I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

Blaine led the boy down the dark lanes towards his house. He looked at Kurt and let his eyes linger on his perfect ass, he couldn't wait to grab it and squeeze it, but he waited until he got him home. He felt Kurt jump at the noise of a cat jumping over a fence.

"H-How long until we get back to yours?" He stuttered quietly. Kurt didn't want to be here, he just wanted to go home, but he knew that Blaine was right about him being a burden on Nick and Jeff. He sighed and turned back to look at Blaine.

"Just around here, babe." He smirked, opening the door to his house. He escorted Kurt in and slammed the door behind him, making Kurt jump. "Now, you seemed out of your element in that club, didn't you?"

"Um... I, uhr... I guess?" Kurt replied awkwardly. He looked down at the plush carpet and refused to look up at Blaine.

"I can teach you everything you need to know; everything about sex and how to be sexy." Blaine whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt stiffened and struggled slightly before stopping and looking away.

"Um, no... I don't want..." He started to say. The situation slightly reminded him of Karofsky, but he pushed all thoughts of him down.

"You don't want to be a burden on your future boyfriend. You never want to be the inexperienced one. Most boys in their teens already know a lot about sex. No offence, babe, but the innocent twink look is only sexy to older men who like perving over young boys." Blaine told him, turning him around so Kurt was facing him. "But I can teach you things that no other boy your age could. I can teach you how to treat a boy, and how you know you're being treated well by other boys."

Kurt stood in Blaine's arms thinking about what he had just said. He stayed quiet and stared at the floor. What Blaine said was true; he didn't know anything and he didn't want to make a fool of himself with any guy that actually shows interest in him. His fathers voice popped up in the back of his mind, telling him he shouldn't throw himself around, but Blaine's presence pushes his dad down.

"I don't think I should..." He mumbled quietly. Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I don't think you really have a choice, Kurt. I mean, if I was your age and with you, I would be a little miffed that you didn't know anything. But at the same time, I could easily take advantage of that. You not knowing anything about this stuff, I could use that against you." Blaine stared down at Kurt and licked his lips.

"Okay... Fine, I... Okay." He nods shakily. "I'll let you teach me..." Blaine mentally cheered and grinned almost maliciously down at Kurt, walking towards him with a predatory look.

"Good... Good choice. Now let's begin." He grinned and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him in to a forceful and dominant kiss.

* * *

Next chapter will be the start of smut. If there is anything you want to see, let me know in a review and I will try to incorporate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sofia Michelle: Blaine is 29 in this.**

Kurt gasped and tried not to force himself backwards, away from Blaine. He felt his back being shoved against a wall and the mouth smothering his finally pulling away, panting heavily. "God, Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me." Blaine groaned, thrusting into Kurt's leg. "Feel that? That is all because of you. The things I can do to you with this."

The boy whimpered as he tried to get away from the roughness of the older man. He placed his hands on Blaine's chest to push him backwards when the man in question grabbed them, holding them expertly in one hand above their heads. "You think you can push me away after giving me consent? Naughty boy." He growled, leading the brunette by his hands to the bedroom.

Blaine shoved the boy onto the bed and pinned him to it, lying on top of him. "Now...Will you be a good boy and stay here or do I have to tie you to the bed?" Before Kurt could answer, Blaine spoke again. "No, I'm going to tie you up anyway and if you pleasure me well, I will untie you." He said loudly as he left the bed to grab two ties, pulling Kurt up to the metal headboard and attaching the ties to the bed and his hands.

"W-Why are you tying me up?" Kurt cried, face flushing, both in embarrassment and from the fact that he was growing uncomfortably hard in his skinny jeans. "I-I won't run away from you."

"How do I know you aren't going to?" Blaine argued as he began to undo his jeans. He breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure on his hard cock was released. He stripped his boxers and smirked when he saw Kurt staring, face red. "Like what you see Kurt? I think we should start with something simple." He commented as he crawled onto the bed and straddled his chest.

Blaine grabbed some pillows and placed it under Kurt's head to prop him up. "Okay, good tips for a blow job; Don't use your teeth and relax your throat. Also breathe through your nose." He said as he pressed the head of his cock to his closed lips. "Open up, boy." He said, gazing down at the boy.

Kurt looked up at him with a shimmer of tears in his glasz eyes. He licked his lips and slowly opened his mouth, letting Blaine thrust deeply into the hot wet cavern. He heard Blaine groan and curse, he looked up at the man above him, who was hunched over, gripping the headboard tightly and had his eyes closed in bliss.

Blaine kept making happy noises as he thrust into the boys mouth, groaning when Kurt wrapped his tongue around him. He could feel a tightening in his abdomen but held back. "Good boy Kurt, that's so good. You have such a dirty mouth." He panted, running one hand through his brunette hair, messing it up and tugging it when he hollows his cheeks.

"Oh god Kurt, you were born for this, a cock in your mouth. You have such a talented mouth, shit." He cried out, gripping his hair tighter and bucking a little faster. He heard Kurt mumble and grunt every time he hit the back of his throat.

He felt his hips stutter and didn't even give Kurt a warning before he shouted out provocative's mixed with Kurt's name as he spilled down the brunette's throat, forcing him to swallow and splutter, dribbles of cum falling from the corners of his mouth. Blaine pulled out and ordered Kurt to lick him clean.

After he was finished, Kurt looked up at Blaine with flushed cheeks, looking debauched. He whimpered when Blaine reached down and massaged his enclosed erection, already feeling the dire need to come. "If you can make it through the next lesson without release, I will give you a reward." He grinned maliciously as he squeezed Kurt's cock roughly before pulling away. He wasn't even near ready to finish with the boy just yet.

* * *

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I will definitely be updating more recently.**

**This is a shout out to all those artists out there! If anyone would like to design cover images for this story and my other story The Bond Between Family, I will love you forever! If you can and want to, please PM me.**


End file.
